We're one Soul
by YukinaKurosaki
Summary: Yukina had been watching over her brother, Ichigo from afar, she finally gets to talk to him. He only sees her as a Shinigami, but Rukia doesn't recognize her. Is Yukina a Real shinigami? Why does Ichigo and Yukina's sword have the same name? How does she know Yuzu and Karin? It's going to be IchigoXRukia and My character YukinaXToshiro


"Ichigo! You BASTARD! Wake Up!" Ichigo heard his dad yell at him from down the stairs.

"Annoying old man!" Ichigo mumbled under his breath and felt someone step on his chest, he groaned.

"Hey... get up." Rukia said, stepping in Ichigo with her uniform on she, added more weight on his chest and walked over him.

"Oww... Rukia, bastard!" Ichico said after Rukia left through the window.

"Ichigo-nii-chan..." Yuzu called from behind the door, she knocked and knocked and knocked, It pissed Ichigo so he got up.

"I got it!" Ichigo answered, and got dressed for school, since it was a Monday. Ichigo left out the front door like any normal person. He saw Rukia and and a Purple-haired girl talking, she was a shinigami and he eavesdropped.

"You..." Rukia started.

"You can see me?" The Shinigami asked confused why a human would see her.

"I'm a shinigami, I've never seen you." Rukia said harshly.

"I don't feel your spirit power." The shinigami said, Ichigo jumped out form behind the bush he was hiding behind, The shinigami saw Ichigo.

"It's in me." Ichigo said, The shinigami fell to her knees.

"Arrg! You... Who are you?" That shinigami asked, she held her forehead.

"What's-What's wrong?!" Ichigo asked and started to walk closer to her, she held out a shaking palm.

"D-Don't come any closer..." The Shinigami said and slowly got up. "I-I need to go..." The shinigami jumped away and left two surprised high school kids.

"What... her spirit power was so big... Don't you agree?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"It felt similar to yours." Rukia said and rubbed her chin as if she was trying to figure something out.

"I did feel a familiar force." Ichigo said, "We gotta go to school!" Ichigo took off running.

-School-

"Kurasaki Yukina." The teacher called out.

"A new student? Kurasaki? It's close to Kurosaki..." Orihime said suspiciously and looked at Ichigo.

"Kurasaki? A relative?" Ichigo asked and looked out the window, he saw a familiar girl, she had long purple hair, purple eyes, and she was the Shinigami they saw earlier.

"Hey... Rukia..." Ichigo called Rukia to report who he saw.

"I know... I can feel her presence." Rukia said, the door slammed open and a girl with Purple hair, Purple eyes appeared at the door, she was dressed into her school uniform and she looked like a school rebel.

"Kurasaki-san?" The teacher asked.

"Hmm... Yes." Yukina answered impolitely.

"Excuse me... you nee-"The teacher started.

"Huh?" Yukina glared at the teacher and she shut up.

"Sit right behind the boy with orange hair, Kurosaki Ichigo." The teacher pointed to Ichigo and he glanced at Yukina, Yukina walked over to her desk and she sat down, with her headphones plugged in.

"Self Study for 2 hours!" The teacher said, and as soon as she left the room, everyone went to Yukina's desk.

"Leave her alone! I'm going to talk to her!" Ichigo said and pushed away everyone, they all went back to their seats.

"Hey, Transfer student!" Ichigo had to scream since she was listening to music, she didn't answer.

"HEY! SHINIGAMI!" Ichigo yelled, this time Yukina glared at him and saw that the whole class was looking, she was afraid they heard "shinigami" so she punched Ichigo in the face.

"Ouch!" Ichigo cried and covered his face, the class started to laugh, Yukina took off her headphones.

"How come you were... you know... earlier?" Ichigo asked.

"It happens when I get near you." Yukina said.

"But you're near me now." Ichigo replied.

"I'm in a Gikai form STUPID." Yukina said and hit Ichigo in the head.

"Ouch!" Ichigo rubbed his head.

"Hey... How is Yuzu and Karin? Are they okay?" Yukina asked.

"How do you know Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut Up, I'll be at your house later!" Yukina said got up, ignoring his question.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Skipping school... and I sense a hollow..." Yukina said and ran out the classroom.

"Hollow? Rukia!" Ichigo called, and Rukia nodded.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said and took off down the hall.

They got outside and saw Yukina in her Shinigami form, and a HUGE hollow.

"In front of the school?" Rukia said and got her read glove on and punched Ichigo out of his body.

"ZANGETSU!" Yukina yelled and her sword changed into a big long red sword.

"Huh? Her sword's name is the same as mine, but it's a different color?" Ichigo asked.

The hollow shot blue beams and it burned Yukina's sword, slowly.

"SHIT!" Yukina yelled.

"Get Back Ichigo! This is mine! I'll show you what a real Shinigami is." Yukina said.

"BANKAI!" Yukina's red sword became a thin red sword, she smiled and took off running faster than before.

"She can use her bankai? I've never seen her in Soul Society... She could be strong enough to kill off Renji and Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Bankai? Heh... I can handle this without it!" Ichigo said cockily, as he ran up to the hollow he got swiped off his feet and flew to the other side of the school.

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled, as Ichigo got up. The hollow fell to it's knees and disappeared into thin air.

"Whew! Ichigo! Are you okay?" Yukina asked and she returned to her Gikai form, Ichigo looked at her and rubbed his head, he laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!" Yukina went over to him followed by Rukia, she smacked his head.

"Ouch! You-!" Ichigo started and looked at Yukina closely, for some reason she looked alot like his mom.

"What? I look like your mom, right?" Yukina asked and Ichigo and Rukia gasped.

"I... Can I call you I-chi-go-O-ni-San?" Yukina asked and smiled.

"Whatt?" Ichigo asked. did he hear wrong?

"Some how you're alot like my brother..." Yukina said and laughed, "Oh well it's in the past." Yukina got up and she walked away.

"Do you know her?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo shook his head, "No... but she looks like My mom..." Ichigo said and watched the purple haired girl walk away.

"My brother... I've finally got to talk to him." Yukina said, she closed her eyes and smiled, as she walked away.


End file.
